


One Night Out

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Koujaku's birthday, and Noiz has big plans for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fio13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/gifts), [LoryPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryPop/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Koujaku! This is a little early for the occasion, but... oh well.
> 
> Dedicated to Lory and Fio. KouNoi/OT3 buddies for life.
> 
> This fic is set after Ren's good end, so watch out for spoilers for both the first game and Re:Connect. Pairings mentioned are Noiz/Koujaku, Ren/Aoba and former one-sided Koujaku/Aoba.
> 
> Probably set after [One Step At A Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/688240), but you don't need to read it for this fic to make sense.
> 
> I headcanon a lot about these two, so I apologize if something seems off or confusing.

"Hey, old man. It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Huh?" Koujaku replied vaguely, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips as he glanced over at the man lying beside him. Noiz stared back with more than enough intensity to make up for Koujaku's relaxed state. He sat up, resting his upper body on his forearms and elbows, and the change in pose and expression was enough to signal to Koujaku that the question hadn't been idle chatter like he'd assumed.

Koujaku nodded slowly and took his smoke out of his mouth. "It is. How did you know?"

"When I was checking your Allmate for viruses a few weeks back, your details showed up on its system information," Noiz replied.

When Noiz mentioned him, Beni hopped indignantly across the window sill and stared him down. "I didn't tell you anything, brat!"

Noiz shrugged. "Every Allmate stores information like that on its owner in case it gets lost or stolen. You may not have said it, but you still told me."

Beni ruffled his feathers and hopped back onto his perch; the edge of the pot plant near the window. It was just out of Usagimodoki's bouncing distance, but it didn't stop the cubes from squeaking happily and bouncing up and down from where Noiz had discarded them to the floor earlier in the evening.

"Anyway..." Koujaku said, clearing his throat as Beni began to aim short, sharp pecks at the cubes as they bounced higher, "why do you ask?"

"No reason," Noiz replied, and Koujaku nodded slowly, raising his cigarette back to his lips. There was about half a minute of silence before Noiz rolled over onto his back, reclined with his hands linked behind his head and gave a soft sigh.

"Hey, old man."

"Huh?"

"Have you got anything planned for tomorrow night?"

"... this wouldn't happen to be about my birthday, would it?" Koujaku said, stubbing the smoke out on the ash tray by the bed and giving Noiz a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah. I booked a table at a restaurant for it a few weeks back."

"And you're telling me _now_?" Koujaku groaned loudly, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. 

Noiz's eyes narrowed a little. "You're loud."

"What if I have plans for the evening?" Koujaku questioned. Noiz tilted his head to one side and turned his gaze upward, as if he was seriously considering the question.

"Do you?"

"... no," Koujaku muttered, suddenly itching for another smoke. Damn brat.

Noiz smirked. "Then there's no problem, right?"

"I suppose not," Koujaku said with a slight frown. 

There was a time when he would have rejected the invitation on principle, but it had been a long time since their relationship had started, and he'd somewhat accustomed himself to Noiz's strange quirks and habits since then. Noiz's smirk widened, and Koujaku's frown deepened into a scowl. He may have gotten used to Noiz, but he was still a little brat when he put his mind to it. Which, Koujaku realised upon reflection, was a hell of a lot more than he thought he ever would have been able to tolerate in the past. But it was... fun, he guessed. Noiz was unpredictable, blunt and acted like he knew everything about any given topic, but he was also a good kid underneath the exterior. Heck, he'd grown more fond of the brat than he'd ever be willing to admit.

Besides, he knew Noiz meant well. He just had a weird, inconvenient way of doing things. 

"What time is the reservation for?" Koujaku asked.

"Half past eight."

"That late?" Koujaku asked, and Noiz nodded to confirm. 

"It was the only time I could get on such short notice."

"Never would've thought a few weeks was short notice..." Koujaku muttered, but he shrugged it off. "Okay... I'll be there."

Noiz gave a small, gentle smile for a second that made Koujaku feel a strange, slightly painful twinge in the middle of his chest. He blinked and it was gone, but its effect on him lingered even as Noiz slipped off the bed and began to smooth down his clothing.

"Going somewhere, brat?"  
"Out," Noiz said shortly, snatching his allmate out of the air as it jumped around. "I've got stuff to do."

"It's almost ten. Don't tell me you're going out to do Rhyme now?"

Noiz shook his head as he walked around to Koujaku's side of the bed. "I don't expect you to understand the importance of Rhyme, old man. But that's not it."

"What is it then?" 

"It's a secret," Noiz said with a grin, and he leaned down to press his lips briefly against Koujaku's. "Don't wait for me."

Noiz was gone a few minutes later; Koujaku watched his shadow pass the closed window and disappear down the stairs that led to the street. Beni finally hopped down onto the bed and gave a victorious little ruffle of his tail feathers.

"There go those brats!"

"Calm down, Beni," Koujaku murmured. He picked up his allmate in the palm of his hand and scratched the crown of his head to activate his sleep mode, and then put him down on the tiny cushion he'd bought for him to sleep on. Still craving another cigarette, he resisted the urge and got out of bed. He stripped out of his clothes, shutting off the bedroom light as he headed back to bed, curiosity about his birthday night with Noiz hovering in the back of his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Koujaku was woken the next morning by a gentle knock at the front door, and the sound of footfalls and nervous giggling moving rapidly past his window as his tired mind eased out of the peace of sleep. Throwing his kimono around his shoulders and tying it loosely at the waist, Koujaku walked through his apartment to his front door and opened it to find his door step covered in decorative bags, carefully wrapped parcels and other gifts and cards, probably left over the course of the morning by fans. He gathered them all up and dropped them on his bed, and then he went to prepare for the day.

By the time he got to Benishigure's turf, his arms were weighed down with gifts from his fellow Ribbers and his many admirers. Eventually he found Kou and Hagima lounging against a wall down the street that led towards Dry Juice's territory with Mizuki, and after receiving presents from them -- and getting laughed at for his poor attempt at holding all the gifts -- his teammates offered to take what he already had off his hands and deliver it back to his apartment. Mizuki walked with him for a while, invited him to The Black Needle sometime during the week and then departed to take care of his own business. 

After that, the day started to drag on. The initial influx of presents and birthday wishes decreased to the odd person every half hour or so, and no one seemed to want to get their hair styled; even when he'd offered to touch up the trim he'd given to one of his regular customers a few week beforehand, she'd simply blushed and refused because it was supposed to be a day for him to relax.

By the early afternoon Koujaku found nothing better to do than bide his time and wait for dinner with Noiz that evening. He started to wander back to his apartment slowly, occasionally running into others that he knew along the way, but he'd end up telling them that he was busy later on that night, apologizing for the inconvenience when he had to turn down their invitations and continuing on alone.

Noiz had thrown him off a little with the abrupt dinner invitation, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

Speaking of the brat, Koujaku hadn't heard from him since he'd left his apartment the night before. Force of habit and insatiable curiosity made Koujaku raise his left wrist to check his Coil, but the only messages he found were from fans and mailing lists, usually full of generic congratulatory messages. It was only after he cleared his inbox and double-checked the messages that he let his nerves get the better of him and navigated through his Coil's options until he reached "compose". He scrolled through his list of contacts until he reached those that started with B, and then selected "Brat" with a small smile. 

_Are we still meeting tonight?_

Koujaku typed and sent the message quickly, and then he waited. It was only a few minutes before his Coil's notification sound went off, and he opened his inbox quickly to check the message. Sure enough, the message was from Noiz. 

_Why wouldn't we be?_

Koujaku sighed and shook his head, cancelling out of the message. He'd been thinking that he should change the name he'd given Noiz on his Coil, but whenever it came to mind something would happen that would remind him why he'd used it in the first place.

Koujaku was closing out of his Coil's interface when he heard a call in the distance that sounded like his name. He squinted into the distance and shielded his eyes with his hand, trying to pinpoint the source of the shouting when he saw a familiar flash of blue in the distance. 

"Oi, Koujaku!"

"Aoba!" Koujaku replied, face cracking into a broad smile as Aoba ran up to meet him.

It was only as Aoba got closer that Koujaku realised that someone else was with him; the dark hair and golden eyes were only just beginning to become familiar to him, but it was good to see Ren nonetheless. It seemed it had been a long time since Aoba had confided in him after the collapse of Oval Tower, since Aoba had told him about Ren's new existence and how it was still hard to watch him struggling to do things healthy people could do with ease. There was a time when it would have hurt Koujaku more to see and think about the whole situation, but time didn't only heal physical wounds like Ren's. Now it relieved him to see Ren looking so well, and to see Aoba looking so happy.

"Happy birthday," Aoba said with a grin, face flushed from running. 

"Happy birthday, Koujaku," Ren echoed. Up close, he did look a lot healthier than Aoba had described months earlier.

"Thanks," Koujaku said. Aoba smiled and then seemed to realise something that troubled him. He looked down at the plastic bag in his hand and belatedly held it behind his back, but sighed when Koujaku's smile widened in realization.

"Aah... I was gonna give this to you later, but I might as well do it now, I guess," Aoba muttered, looking embarrassed at his own carelessness. "This is from Ren and me."

The gift was wrapped in simple red paper, and from the shape it was obvious that it was some sort of bottle. Koujaku didn't bother opening the gift now, but gave the pair in front of him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, you two."

"I suppose you can guess what it is already..." Aoba said, looking a little sheepish. "You can bring it over tonight and we can try some of it after dinner, if you like."

"Aoba, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ren questioned. Aoba glared at him lightly, cheeks turning pink.

"I'm really not that bad."

"I can't agree that you're not that bad."

"Hey, don't say it like that..."

It was only then that it occurred to Koujaku that Aoba would have assumed that he was meeting at the Seragaki household for dinner, as he'd done every year since he'd returned to Midorijima. It wasn't something they did formally, but it was practically an unspoken agreement between them that the yearly meeting happened if he wasn't busy elsewhere.

But this year, he was busy. He'd already promised Noiz that he'd spend the night with him, and that was what he'd do. Aoba was his best friend, but Noiz...

Koujaku sighed and combed irritably at his fringe with his fingertips. He felt guilty, but he had to tell Aoba the truth. Or as much of it as he needed to know.

"Ah... sorry, Aoba," Koujaku started with a slightly strained smile. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but I have plans for tonight."

Aoba looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"That's okay, there's no reason to be sorry. I mean, we just assumed..." 

"W-well, it was kind of short notice," Koujaku said, desperate to give a hasty explanation so Aoba didn't ask any more questions. Unfortunately for him, his evasive answer only seemed to pique his friend's curiosity. 

"Hmm? Got a date with a fan or something?"

"... wouldn't call them a fan," Koujaku muttered, feeling heat rise to his face. _Damn it_.

"Ohhh, Koujaku-san," Aoba scoffed, smirking as Koujaku averted his gaze. Ren sighed, reaching out to tap Aoba's shoulder to get his attention.

"Aoba, perhaps you should stop teasing Koujaku. He's clearly embarrassed, and..."

"You're not helping," Koujaku said, cutting Ren off before he could finish.

Ren nodded; he was obviously trying to keep a straight face, but the corners of his lips were twitching. Koujaku suddenly got the very distinct impression that he was being ganged up on, and decided it was time for him to stop wasting time and head home.

"Anyway... I should get going. Thanks for the present."

"No problem," Aoba said, still grinning like an idiot. "We'll accept your apology, but I don't know if Grandma will."

"Tell her I'll come over tomorrow night," Koujaku said, taking a few steps backward so he could make his escape. "See you both then!"

"We'll see you then," Ren said, reaching out to grab Aoba's wrist and guide him away. Well, at least one of them had taken pity on him.

"Bye, Koujaku!" Aoba shouted, a terrifying note of amusement still evident in his voice. Koujaku sighed, briefly massaging his temples with the middle finger and thumb of one of his hands to calm himself before heading back to his apartment to avoid any more unwanted surprises.

* * *

After the meeting with Aoba and Ren, Koujaku couldn't do much but sit inside his apartment, rifling through his presents and silently hoping that Noiz's visit didn't bring any unwelcome surprises. Most of the gifts were fairly typical; cologne, various personal care products and the odd box of chocolate. A few of his teammates had also bought him liquor, and with the addition of those bottles to Aoba and Ren's present, it looked like his alcohol supplies would remain high for some time to come. 

As the evening drew nearer, Koujaku became more nervous. It had dawned on him while he was sorting his gifts that this would be the first time he'd gone out with Noiz, in the true sense of the word. When they met it was usually at his apartment, and if they ate together or did any sort of activity it was always something they could bring back and enjoy in the privacy of his home. He doubted that Noiz would be all over him or anything crazy like that -- one of the biggest reasons they'd decided to keep what they had quiet was their respective teams -- but it was still strange to think about.

Almost a year since the one night that had led to all this, and this was the first time they were doing anything formal together. In hindsight, it made Koujaku feel a little bit guilty.

As the day wore on and the skies outside grew darker, Koujaku grew more impatient. Sitting here amongst the remains of his unwrapped gifts only made him think more about what was coming, and so he decided to go out again to clear his mind. He took a short walk around the block with Beni on his shoulder, enjoying the cooler air the evening had spread across Midorijima. He was barely gone for ten minutes, but when he returned home he immediately got the feeling that something was amiss. He opened his front door and sighed gently in recognition; Noiz's shoes were abandoned haphazardly in his doorway, and he could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. 

For some reason, Koujaku felt a lot more relaxed now that Noiz was actually near him. It was still about two hours until their dinner reservation, so he had no idea why he'd show up so early, but he'd given up trying to understand Noiz's brand of logic months ago. He kicked off his shoes and headed into the bedroom to sit on the bed while he waited for Noiz to finish in the bathroom. It was only a few more minutes before he heard the sound of the shower shudder and stop, and lazy anticipation flared in the bottom of his stomach. He was half-expecting Noiz to just leave the bathroom without drying or clothing himself like the shameless brat he was, but as the minutes ticked by it became obvious that that wasn't going to be the case. A full fifteen minutes later and Koujaku was beginning to wonder if Noiz was okay, but the sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting a moment later answered his question. 

Soft footfalls approached the bedroom, and Koujaku prepared a witty remark that immediately died on his tongue when he saw Noiz enter his bedroom.

Noiz was standing in front of him, almost unrecognizable in a plain but neat suit and tie. He looked more formal than Koujaku had ever seen him based on that alone; the dark material of the suit accentuated his pale skin tone, and the light green tie he was wearing brought out the colour of his eyes. Upon closer inspection, he was still very much himself. Even if the suit was new, the piercings, messy hair and blank expression were all things that Koujaku was used to.

Noiz gave Koujaku a bored look and walked over to the bed.

"You're staring, old man."

Koujaku snapped out of his surprise. "Didn't know you cleaned up so well, brat."

"... don't really like dressing like this, but I need to do it tonight," Noiz replied, and Koujaku frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"If you're worried about clothes, don't. You don't need to wear a suit or anything. Do you want your present now?"

"You didn't answer my question," Koujaku pointed out.

"You didn't answer mine either. Do you want your gift now or later?"

"... gift?" Koujaku asked, sounding sceptical. It was only then that Koujaku noticed the elegantly wrapped box beneath Noiz's arm. "What is it?"

"It's a new allmate," Noiz said, tone deadpan, "to replace the bird."

"Oi, brat!!" Beni shouted, launching himself off Koujaku's shoulder and flying so close to Noiz that his breathing ruffled his feathers. "You bastard, if you wanna fight..."

"I'll open it later," Koujaku said quickly. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

He turned away to get another set of clothes from the drawers by his bed; he couldn't feel Noiz's gaze on him, so he figured that he'd preoccupied himself with something else. Sure enough, when Koujaku turned back he noticed that Noiz had tossed himself onto the bed and seemed fixated on the gift in his lap. Feeling as awkward as Noiz looked, Koujaku tossed his clothes over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

The tiles were still damp and spotted with suds from Noiz's shower, and Koujaku sighed and shook his head as he stripped off his kimono. He turned the hot water on and let it run over his body for a few seconds before he turned on the cold water to reduce the heat. The long day had left his entire body feeling worn out, but luckily his mind was still alert. He quickly washed his body and hair in the shower and then shut off the water so he could towel himself dry. He got out his hair dryer and gave his hair a quick blow dry, clothed himself in the fresh kimono and, as an afterthought, quickly sprayed himself with some of the expensive cologne he still had in the bathroom from his last birthday. He didn't know where they were going, and Noiz being dressed up in such an uncharacteristic way made him a little nervous about whether he was underdressed. 

Not that he thought Noiz would be intentionally trying to humiliate him. Well, not like that.

Koujaku quickly arranged his hair into its usual style and left the bathroom, breathing deeply in relief as he stepped into the cooler air outside of the humid room. He walked back to his bedroom to find Noiz sitting on his bed cross-legged with his Allmate's manual keyboard pulled up. The tiny cube was displaying some sort of map, but when Noiz noticed Koujaku come into the room he shut the screen off and pocketed the allmate smoothly.

"I was about to go into the bathroom after you," he commented, sliding off the bed and walking to the bedroom door. 

Koujaku gave Noiz a disbelieving look. "Why?"

"To check if you'd drowned in the shower," Noiz commented flatly as he walked to the front door of the apartment to put on his shoes. It was only then that Koujaku noticed the black business shoes sitting on the floor by the door; he hadn't noticed them when he'd come in. He put his own shoes on with a lot more ease than Noiz; the younger man was scowling as he bent over to tie the laces tight, and Koujaku couldn't help but smirk at his difficulty.

Old habits die hard, after all.

The first thing Noiz did after finishing his task and righting himself was check his Coil. Reading backwards through the transparent display, Koujaku could see that it was a few minutes before eight. 

He'd figured they wouldn't be doing badly for time, which was why it surprised him when Noiz's expression shifted into a concerned frown.

"Are we going to be late?"

"Don't know. Depends how fast you can run."

"Why the hell would we need to run?!"

"We've got to make it to Platinum Jail by half-past."

"... we're going to Platinum Jail?" Koujaku asked blankly, and Noiz nodded.

"That's where the restaurant is."

"You could've told me, brat."

Noiz shrugged. "Too late now. Let's just leave. We should still make it in time if we hurry."

Koujaku was still trying to think of a comeback when Noiz opened the front door. He glanced outside casually, and then stood aside to let Koujaku out first.

"Let's go."

Something about the way Noiz was acting annoyed Koujaku then, and he scowled. "This is my house, kid."

" And thank you for your hospitality," Noiz drawled, averting his eyes in a way that made Koujaku think he was barely resisting rolling them instead. "Are you coming?"

Koujaku stared for a moment, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He stepped out into the humid evening air and turned around to watch Noiz as he leaned back around his front door to lock up.

"The spare key is..."

"Behind the bonsai plant, under the mat the pot is sitting on," Noiz interrupted, sounding bored. "I know, old man."

Once he'd locked up, Noiz pocketed the key and nodded to Koujaku, who led the way down the stairs and then stepped aside to let Noiz serve as his guide.

"We'll have to hurry," Noiz muttered. "Doesn't help that we'll have to take the longer route to avoid your team."

Koujaku was about to protest, but he realised the brat had a point. His team was much more likely to recognize him as he always was than Noiz's team was to recognize him as he was now. Noiz brought up his coil again to double-check the map he'd been looking at on the bed with the help of his Allmate, and he nodded towards the street that led away from Aoyagi shopping district. 

"This way."

Koujaku didn't have time to reply before Noiz sped off, and he followed with a gentle sigh of resignation.

* * *

Koujaku hadn't stepped foot inside of the area that had once been Platinum Jail since they'd teamed up and infiltrated it to help Aoba. The area was definitely more friendly now; most of the businesses had been taken over by people from the old residents district, and it looked like most of the rubble left by Oval Tower's destruction had been cleared away in the months following the Toue Corporation's collapse. 

When they'd gone to help Aoba, they'd travelled through an area that he'd been told was the oldest area within its walls. Now he found himself in a different part of Platinum Jail to the one he knew; reds replaced blues, sleek modern looks made way for a more traditional style. Koujaku couldn't help but note that the whole area appealed much more to his personal taste than what he'd seen previously, but there was still a slightly ominous feeling to the area that made him feel paranoid and irritated. 

Luckily, their destination wasn't too far from the border that separated Platinum Jail from the old district, and he was thankful when Noiz led him to a large building and gave an affirmative nod of his head.  
"In here."

Predictably, the restaurant that Noiz had booked for dinner was more elaborate than any place he'd ever been to before, and he suddenly felt horribly underdressed for the occasion. A hostess, dressed in spotless formalwear, greeted them at the counter and checked Noiz's reservation before leading them through the restaurant. Koujaku scoped out his surroundings as they walked; the restaurant seemed to have a mixture of western and Japanese style seating, but it was only as they reached the back of the building that he realised that they also offered private booths. The hostess stopped at the smallest of the booths and bowed.

"This is your table. Menus and all the things you'll need to make your experience enjoyable should already be prepared, but please don't hesitate to ring the bell on the table if you need assistance."

Noiz nodded, and the hostess stepped aside to let them inside. Noiz shut the sliding door behind them and Koujaku found himself standing in front of a small but comfortable table, just the right size for the two of them to have their own space but small enough to feel intimate. Koujaku toed off his shoes and watched Noiz follow suit, and he slid into his seat with a content sigh. He hadn't been sure about this at first, but he felt a lot better now that he was in a place where he could relax. 

Noiz sat across from him, and immediately grabbed the menu from the other end of the table.

"This place is fancy," Koujaku muttered as he watched Noiz squint at the menu. "But I guess you'd expect this sort of extravagance from Platinum Jail."

"I don't feel like it's that fancy," Noiz replied, and he laid the menu out in front of Koujaku. "Should we start with drinks? You can order whatever you want."

"What about the cost?"

"Money doesn't matter."

Koujaku studied Noiz for a second, but there was no hint of untruth in his expression. He decided to leave it at that and just trust Noiz's word. There were people so addicted to Rhyme that any price would have been reasonable when it came to the information Noiz provided them with.

"Okay... I'll start off with sake. Chilled."

Noiz nodded and reached over to ring the electronic bell on the table. Not even half a minute later there was a light knock on the door of their booth and a waiter was apologizing for the interruption and asking for their order. Even though the restaurant didn't seem busy, Koujaku couldn't help but be impressed at the speed of the service. 

"Sake," Noiz said. "Chilled."

The waiter noted down the order and turned his attention back to Noiz. "Would you like anything else?"

"We're still thinking," Noiz said, and the waiter nodded and backed out of the door.

"Excuse me."

The door slid shut, and they were once again left alone.

"Oi," Koujaku said, drawing Noiz's attention from the menu. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"I'm going to share yours."

"You're still a kid," Koujaku said, but Noiz shook his head.

"... I turned twenty in June."

"Eh?"

"You heard me," Noiz muttered, and he turned his attention back to the menu.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Koujaku asked, and Noiz shrugged.

"You never asked me. Didn't feel like celebrating," he said, and he looked up at Koujaku. "You weren't going to tell me about yours either, old man."

Koujaku hated it when Noiz was right and he was smug about it, but there was something about the way Noiz was acting this time that made him feel slightly sad. They didn't go into each other's pasts very often; it was a barrier between them, one that would eventually come down but one that would be respected until they both felt comfortable with breaking it. There was something that didn't sit right with Koujaku about Noiz's lack of enthusiasm, but he didn't want to press it too much.

"Hey," Koujaku said, feeling awkward but determined. "Next time... next year, I mean. If you want to, we can do something for your birthday."

Noiz looked up from the menu briefly, and then looked back down again.

"... thanks."

It wasn't a yes or a no, but it was a start. Koujaku smiled, leaned back and watched Noiz's expression go from blank to utter irritation as he read the menu.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What's this?"

Noiz placed the sushi menu down in front of Koujaku and pointed.

"What's this?"

"Hmm, you mean the ingredients? Eel and cucumber."

"And this?"

"Soft-shell crab."

"This."

Koujaku sighed. "Sea urchin."

Noiz frowned. "Weird."

Before Koujaku could speak, Noiz reached over and rang the service bell. The same waiter from before, now sporting a tray containing their drink and two glasses, appeared in the doorway.

Noiz pointed to each of the dishes Koujaku had just explained to him. "Two servings of each of these."

"Of course," the waiter said, placing their drink down with ease and noting down their order. Koujaku couldn't help but be mildly impressed that he wasn't getting put off by Noiz's blunt nature. The waiter bowed out of the booth again, and Koujaku reached over to pour Noiz a small portion of the sake.

"You should probably try it first."

Noiz raised the small, shallow glass to his lips with a suspicious look and downed the lot in one gulp. The effect was instantaneous; his cheeks went slightly red, and after coughing several times he stuck his tongue out of his mouth, piercing catching the light as he did so.

"Dry. And it burns my tongue."

Koujaku failed spectacularly at trying to hide his amusement, and he was still laughing at Noiz's disgusted face when the waiter came back with their food. He placed it in front of them with utmost care and bowed as he retreated, but Koujaku raised a hand to call him back just as he was about to leave the booth.

"A glass of orange juice for my companion, if you could."

The waiter bowed politely and took down the order, but his professionalism and calm demeanour still wasn't enough to balance out the furious glare that Noiz aimed at him from across the table.

As the night wore on, Koujaku was beginning to fully comprehend that Noiz really was sparing no expense. Plate after plate of fine food was delivered to their table based on a whim, drinks flowed freely and by the time that they were done with their food Koujaku felt pleasantly drunk, comfortably full and extremely happy. Noiz seemed a little less cool than usual -- after the orange juice he'd refused to let Koujaku order him anything else and had worked his way up to lime flavoured shochu highballs, and even though he'd had less to drink than Koujaku he was still rather pink in the face. It was to be expected, Koujaku thought as he poured them both another glass of water. The kid had probably never had alcohol before in his life, and definitely not that much at once. 

Noiz was picking sluggishly at the last piece of sushi on his plate, but he nodded his thanks to Koujaku as he pushed the water glass across the table to him. 

"Are you gonna eat that?" Koujaku asked, "Or are you gonna play with it?"

He already felt full, but it was the last piece of food on either of their plates and he didn't really feel like moving yet. Luckily, the restaurant didn't seem busy so it seemed doubtful that they'd be asked to leave. 

Noiz shrugged and pushed the plate towards Koujaku, and Koujaku picked it up between his thumb and index finger and put it in his mouth. The flavour was as good as all the other food he'd eaten that night, but he got the feeling Noiz hadn't appreciated the flavour of some of the things they'd eaten nearly as much as he had. 

"Should we go?" Noiz asked, stretching his arms lazily over his head as he spoke. 

Koujaku shook his head. "We can wait for a bit if you want. They don't seem in any hurry to get rid of their big-spending foreign customer."

Noiz scoffed lightly at that, and his eyes drifted to Koujaku's hand. He was staring so intently that Koujaku felt self-conscious, and he cleared his throat. Noiz started smiling then, and Koujaku felt a strange twinge of nervous anticipation appear in his stomach; not only did Noiz look sort of cute when he was so openly happy, but he still had no idea what the brat was laughing about.

"You've got rice stuck to your fingertip, old man."

Koujaku blinked, looked at his hand to confirm Noiz's words and then felt a slight warmth rise to his face.

"W-why the hell do you look so happy about it, brat?"

"No reason," Noiz commented, smirking at him from across the table as he leaned his head to the side to rest it on his own hand. "Come here."

"Huh?" Koujaku said, and Noiz scooted forward to lean haphazardly across the table. "Oi, watch it! You'll break something!"

Noiz didn't seem to be particularly concerned by that thought, and he grabbed Koujaku's wrist to hold it still. A few plates on the table came together with a loud clicking sound, and Koujaku reflexively reached out with his other hand to support them before they broke. 

Koujaku was so distracted by the plates that he almost yelped out loud when he felt a wet warmth envelop his fingers; he looked around to find Noiz sucking on them, face flushed pink, eyes open and focused entirely on him. Koujaku breathed shallowly through parted lips, watching as Noiz's lips slid over his skin and his tongue curled, tickling his hand. Licking his lips, Koujaku watched as Noiz sucked on his fingers, green eyes staring intently at his face all the while.

Koujaku swallowed to try and force some moisture into his dry throat and stared back.

"Hey..."

A sudden knock at the door of the booth startled Koujaku, and a second later Noiz was back across the table in his seat and their water was apologizing for the interruption and coming in to collect their plates. If he had a comment on how Koujaku looked -- red-faced, arm extended across the table and fingers wet with spit -- he was professional enough not to voice it. He left as quickly as he'd arrived, and as soon as he was gone Koujaku once again found himself faced with that insufferable smirk.

Noiz leaned back comfortably, flipped his tie back down from over his shoulder and interlaced his fingers. 

"Let's go."

Koujaku nodded shortly and tried to calm the heat running through his veins as he got up and followed Noiz out to the restaurant's counter.

* * *

They were halfway back to Koujaku's apartment before they remembered that they were supposed to be avoiding their teams; luckily, it seemed like most everyone had gotten sick of the summer heat and retired for the night. 

"You're lucky no one saw us," Koujaku grumbled, watching as Noiz fumbled in his suit pockets for the keys to his apartment. 

"Too scared to deal with the consequences?" Noiz asked, finally finding the key. He managed to get it into the keyhole first try, which made Koujaku think that the walk back had helped him sober up a little. 

"No, but it would be a pain in the ass."

Noiz nodded in agreement. "In that case, you're lucky no one saw us and that you're worrying over nothing."

Noiz stepped aside for Koujaku again, and Koujaku sighed and stepped into his apartment. Noiz shut the door behind them both and shrugged off his suit jacket with a relieved sigh. He loosened his tie too, and he hung both on one of the wall hooks by the front door.

"Oi."

Koujaku finished toeing his shoes off and looked up at Noiz. "Something wrong?"

"You haven't opened your present yet. Do you want it now?"

"Soon," Koujaku said. "I want to relax a bit first."

"Relax, huh?" Noiz mused. Koujaku gave him an odd look and headed for the bedroom, feeling Noiz's presence behind him all the way.

It was much quieter than before now, and Koujaku sighed contentedly and stretched his arms over his head. Almost immediately, he felt Noiz's arms close around his waist and he almost shouted in surprise. He hadn't been expecting it at all, and he spun around in the younger man's embrace, stuttering over his words out of shock.

"Wh-what..."

"What am I doing? Helping you," Noiz answered plainly, and he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Koujaku's throat, teeth nipping over the pulse point. Koujaku hissed as Noiz's tongue slid down the side of his neck, top lip brushing across the sensitive skin. He shivered, swallowing and licking his lips as Noiz's hands slid up his chest and to the edge on his kimono.

"Lie down, old man. Relax. I'll take care of things."

"... this selflessness is uncharacteristic of you, brat," Koujaku murmured, finally able to speak as Noiz moved away a little to guide the material off his shoulders. 

He pulled the obi loose next, and without the extra support the silk quickly slid down Koujaku's skin and pooled on the floor at his feet. Feeling a slight sting to his pride caused by his own hesitation, Koujaku reached down and shed his pants and underwear while Noiz watched on, eyes dark with anticipation. He also pulled the bandages around his midsection loose, and they fluttered to the floor with the rest of his clothes. It wasn't cold, but Koujaku felt a shiver run down his spine; Noiz had seen every side of him by now, every inch of his skin, but there was always something about the way Noiz stared at him that made him feel self-conscious. 

Noiz seemed to read his shyness as hesitation and ran one hand down his arm. It was fast at first, open palm against skin, but his touch became far more tender as the dark lines faded and broke away as they reached his forearm. Koujaku shuddered as Noiz's fingertips brushed against the end of one dark mark and then pulled away. Noiz smirked, leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

"Come on."

Koujaku nodded and moved over to the bed. The light from the moon and the street outside seemed blinding as he walked to the middle of the bed on his knees and lay face down. His world went dark as he buried his face into one of his pillows, but the rest of his senses seemed hyper-aware of Noiz's presence. He could smell the scent of his hair on the pillow, hear his breathing over the low hum of the outside world, and the force of Noiz's body hitting the bed made Koujaku's breath hitch in surprise.

The smoothness and warmth of the touches against his body told him that Noiz had stripped out of his suit, too. Anticipation coiled lazy and warm in the bottom of his stomach, but he didn't let it overtake him just yet. Noiz's hands were suddenly on his back, open palms slipping from his shoulder blades, down his spine and to the curves of his ass and back again. Noiz repeated the motion several times, and although his touch was a bit on the rough side, Koujaku could feel the tension running out of his body and figured that the rough edge to Noiz's touch was just what his body had been wanting. Noiz's massage continued for a little longer before he pulled away; Koujaku raised his head to give Noiz a questioning look, but Noiz just grinned at him and slid off the bed.

"Stay there, I'll be back."

Every one of Noiz's piercings reflected the dim lighting in the room as he turned and left it, and Koujaku lay back down and relaxed for want of anything better to do. Noiz was only gone for a few moments and it wasn't long until the bed once again sagged under both their weights. 

Noiz's next touch was cool and slick, and the change of sensation made Koujaku's body jolt in surprise. The next few touches to his back were a little more gentle than usual -- perhaps in silent apology for the sudden shock -- and as Koujaku took a deep breath to calm himself down a familiar scent filled his nose. He must have gone to the bathroom to get the oil they'd left there the day before.

Noiz's hands seemed to be everywhere they needed to be, easing the tension out of his body with inexperienced but satisfying ease. Koujaku had thought he'd gotten to know Noiz well over the past few months, but there always seemed to be another surprise to discover about the younger man.

"Hey," Noiz whispered, and Koujaku turned over a little to acknowledge that he'd heard him.

"Hmm?"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Koujaku breathed, arching up a little as the heel of Noiz's hand grazed over a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder. "Wasn't really expecting anything like this."

"But it's good, right?"

"Never expected you to worry about something like that," Koujaku said, voice just a little slurred. "Of course it's good, brat."

There was no verbal reply, but the slow, careful touches continued down Koujaku's body. Noiz had changed since the start of their relationship. He'd learned to be more gentle, more patient, and the uncertainty of their early relationship was fading away. Noiz's hands worked a little lower on his body, and Koujaku shivered in response. 

"Okay?" Noiz murmured, and Koujaku almost jumped out of his skin. Noiz's voice had come from right beside his ear, so close that he could feel the dual chill of the younger man's piercings and the heat of his breath all at once. He hadn't realised that Noiz had moved quite that close to him, but he didn't mind.

At least, he hadn't minded until Noiz's hand worked lower, following the cleft of his ass down between his legs.

He should have known that Noiz would have had something planned from the start. The initial tension left his body as Noiz’s fingers began rubbing slick over his hole, and he was already feeling his body react from pure anticipation, his cock stirring against the sheets as Noiz's breath brushed warm against the nape of his neck.

Koujaku took a deep, calming breath and let his body go limp, waiting for the gentle insistent pressure of Noiz's fingers pressing into his body. Noiz seemed to be hesitating despite it all; Koujaku cracked one eye open and craned his neck so that he could just see Noiz in his peripheral vision.

"Hurry."

Koujaku let his eyes fall shut again, feeling his face burn as Noiz's soft gasp reached his ears. It happened fast after that, almost too fast; Koujaku moaned as Noiz's fingertip pressed inside, and then hissed and winced as Noiz didn't stop, applying insistent pressure until he'd accepted the entire finger.

"Not _that_ fast, damn it," Koujaku said through gritted teeth, and Noiz hummed in wordless apology as he flicked his tongue against the side of Koujaku's neck. Forcing himself to relax again, Koujaku took a few long deep breaths and focused on the feeling of Noiz's finger preparing him. It wasn't so bad now that the initial shock had worn off. Still a little foreign, maybe, and in the back of his mind it was still unnerving to submit to someone and trust them with his body, but he also trusted Noiz to make him feel good. The soft caresses against his neck turned into open-mouthed kisses and nips as Noiz added a second finger, moving them both inside and twisting them a little too quickly. The slight burn was enough to make Koujaku gasp, but this time he was more ready for it, and he found himself pressing back against Noiz's hand as his dick twitched and dripped in response.

Koujaku thought vaguely that Noiz was being awfully quiet. Usually the brat couldn't stop the smug comments when he was making him react like this, but all Koujaku had heard from him so far was the soft sounds of his breathing. He let out a choked moan as Noiz's fingers pressed against a particularly sensitive spot inside him, and the ragged intake of breath he managed to draw into his lungs afterwards was punctuated by a soft hum from Noiz. 

"Hey."

Koujaku opened one eye again, half-lidded, and Noiz smirked in return.

"Enjoying yourself, old man?"

Noiz gave a particularly sharp movement with his fingers as he spoke, causing heat to shoot down Koujaku's spine and through his body. It felt good, far too good, and Koujaku squirmed a little to make Noiz move off of him. Noiz complied without a word, fingers pulling free just on the right side of rough, and Koujaku could feel his knees shaking as he eased himself onto them. The soft gasp that escaped Noiz's lips was enough to let Koujaku know that he'd seen how hard he was, how wet, how badly he wanted what Noiz was giving him. It was embarrassing, but if it meant getting that sort of reaction from Noiz then it was worth it.

Noiz seemed to recover from the shock quickly, and Koujaku licked his lips wet as Noiz reached out and circled his hole with the tips of his two fingers.

"And you think I'm the pervert."

"Smart-ass kid," Koujaku muttered, but he moaned softly in the back of his throat as Noiz moved forward, placed one hand on either of his thighs and spread him open. He was expecting fingers, but the warmth of Noiz's breath on his over-sensitive skin made him jump, and his shout of surprise was cut short as Noiz's tongue slid from his balls to his tail bone, leaving a trail of wet that cooled in the air in its wake.

It was something they'd done before, but the sensation of Noiz's tongue moving inside him always felt a little too alien for comfort for Koujaku. Noiz's fingers dug into his thighs to hold him steady as the tip of his tongue slipped wetly around his hole, and Koujaku was sure that if Noiz hadn't been holding him steady he would have jerked away in surprise. The heat in the bottom of his stomach was building to the point where it was becoming unbearable, and every movement that Noiz made seemed to go straight to his neglected cock. He might have begged if he were less proud, but the slow, careful way Noiz had built his arousal had made the frustration almost unnoticeable until now, and it was with done surprise that Koujaku realised he was close to climax.

Noiz's fingers joined his tongue, and Koujaku whimpered, feeling his cock twitch and leak between his legs.

"Noiz," he said, a little louder than he would have liked as the other man's name escaped his lips in time with a ragged gasp, "gonna cum, I'm..."

Noiz pulled away with such force that it hurt just enough to make Koujaku groan. Abruptly left hanging, Koujaku looked back at Noiz, whose smirk managed to look devious even when his face was red.

"It's amazing," he murmured, palm running flat over the small of Koujaku's back and amusement evident in his voice, "that you were close just from that."

"Shut up."

"Maybe I should start giving you more credit. You can't be that old if you almost cum from that, right?" Noiz hummed, leaning over to nip at Koujaku's nape with his teeth, erection pressing against him. Koujaku felt the what of flesh and then the cold of metal on his skin, and the response that had been forming in his mind simply died on his tongue as Noiz's hips began to rock forward. Noiz's cock slid smoothly against the cleft of Koujaku's ass, precum hot and slick, and Koujaku felt his skin prickle with heat on reflex.

But it wasn't enough, and Koujaku soon found himself struggling to push his hips up and back with Noiz's body weight pressing down on him. He was aching for release, desperate for contact, but it was a quiet desperation shown through actions rather than words. Noiz sensed it, could feel it as every muscle in Koujaku's body grew tense as he rocked his hips forward in an uneven rhythm. Koujaku felt Noiz's fingers run down his body, sliding against the oil on his skin. It made him happy in several ways to know that Noiz was reacting as strongly as he was.

Koujaku felt Noiz spread his ass cheeks apart, and he shivered in anticipation at the sudden exposure. There was a soft, slick sound from behind him and Koujaku looked back just in time to see Noiz stroking a handful of oil over the length of his cock. The younger man licked his lips and twisted his hand roughly as it stroked over the head of his cock, and by the time he turned back to Koujaku the arousal in his eyes was so tangible that it stole his breath. He let his eyes fall shut as he felt the head of Noiz's cock press slick against him, and he took a deep breath and relaxed his body as he felt the overwhelming, foreign pressure of Noiz sliding inside of him.

Noiz's tongue ran along the back of his neck, breath shaky as he pressed his cock deeper into Koujaku's body until he was tense and gasping from the pressure. "You feel hot. Are you okay?"

Koujaku knew this wasn't like before -- Noiz was teasing him more than he was worrying about him -- but he still felt the need to reply.

" _Move_."

He'd already been on the edge once, hard and hot and desperately close to cumming. He was becoming so desperate for release that he even found himself growing impatient with Noiz as he thrust shallowly in and out of him, waiting for his body to adjust. Luckily, Noiz seemed to be suffering as much as he was and thrust forward, every one of the piercings on his cock rubbing against Koujaku inside and out as he began to move faster.

Koujaku moaned softly, rocking back weakly against Noiz's cock until their rhythms matched in pace. His cock was straining and leaking between his legs, and all he could do was press down against the sheets to get what little friction he could manage. He raised one hand to his mouth and bit down on the side of his fingers to stifle the sounds escaping from his lips as Noiz's pace picked up again. It was exactly like the brat to get over-excited so early on.

"Heh," Noiz breathed, "you're shaking so much, old man. What do you want?"

He started moving more slowly but pressed deeper, fingers digging into Koujaku's hips as he pressed into Koujaku's body as far as he could. Koujaku licked the sweat off his top lip and looked over his shoulder at Noiz, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"What happened to your promise, brat?"

Noiz narrowed his eyes in confusion. Koujaku smiled and rocked his hips back onto Noiz's dick sharply, and Noiz gasped in response. Teasing the kid was more fun than he liked to admit, even at times like this.

Koujaku suddenly felt Noiz pull out; the sensation made him gasp, and now it was his turn to look confused. Noiz smirked, eyes flashing with amusement. 

"On your back."

Koujaku complied, too desperate for more contact to bother with saying anything more. His legs slid apart on reflex as Noiz advanced on him, and he gasped as Noiz's tongue slid up the shaft of his cock, piercing teasing the sensitive spot under the head as he moved up his body.

"Bastard," Koujaku muttered, a desperate note in his voice. "Hurry."

Noiz didn't need to be told twice; a moment later Koujaku felt the younger man's hand slide beneath one knee to keep him steady as he pushed his cock back inside. He began to move immediately, roughly, barely giving Koujaku time to adjust. Koujaku felt raw, overly sensitive, and the moan that escaped his lips when Noiz reached down to stroke his cock made his face burn with embarrassment.

"You're tense," Noiz murmured, and he leaned down until he was face-to-face with Koujaku. They were so close that Koujaku could feel Noiz's lips brush against his own when he breathed.

"Relax, old man."

Koujaku opened his mouth to reply but found himself silenced by Noiz's lips, the younger man's tongue piercing tickling his palate as he began to roughly stroke his cock and thrust harder. It was all too much too quickly, and Koujaku broke the kiss with a shaky gasp of breath.

"Close."

Koujaku could feel Noiz smirk against his lips, and one particularly sharp thrust was all that it took to send Koujaku over the edge. His body arched up against Noiz's and his cum spilled over Noiz's fingers and his own stomach, but Noiz didn't slow. Koujaku grit his teeth as Noiz fucked him harder, breathing hard as he tried to recover from his own climax, until Noiz finally stilled and gasped. Koujaku wrinkled his nose as he felt wet warmth inside him, and he directed his scowl at Noiz when their eyes met.

"You know it's gross when you do that, brat."

"Sorry old man," Noiz drawled, sounding anything but sorry, and he pulled out and slid down to begin to lick Koujaku clean. "I'll take care of it."

Koujaku could only sigh and shake his head as Noiz pressed a wet kiss to his hip and returned to the task at hand.

* * *

"You still haven't opened your present, you know."

"Huh?" Koujaku said, snapping out of his daydream. After cleaning themselves up, neither of them had wanted to move and instead resorted to simply lying in bed next to each other, relaxing after the long day.

"Your birthday present. Do you want it now?"

He tried to look nonchalant, but Koujaku could tell that it was important. Truthfully, it was important to both of them, and so he forced his tired body into a more upright position and nodded. 

"Okay, I'm ready."

Noiz slid out of bed, retrieved the gift from where he'd left it earlier in the evening and tossed it onto the bed; Koujaku had to scramble to catch it, and he shot at a glare at Noiz to show his displeasure.

"Happy birthday," Noiz said, both looking and sounding painfully awkward. Koujaku's scowl slowly broke into a small smile, and he reclined against the pillows at the head of the bed with a soft sigh.

"Thanks, kid."

The present was intricately wrapped in fine, thick paper and held together with a few fancy-looking ribbons, and that alone told Koujaku he probably hadn't wrapped it himself. That was fine, though; Noiz had wanted to treat him well, and he'd succeeded. Koujaku couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so... 

Loved, he supposed.

Forcing his attention back onto the parcel to cut off his embarrassment before it could hit, Koujaku tugged the ribbons on the parcel free and gently, carefully pulled the tape on the paper away so it didn't tear. What he was left with after the careful operation was a fine carved wooden box with no distinguishing markings, and he glanced up at Noiz.

"Open it," Noiz said, heading back to the bed and sitting back down beside him. Koujaku nodded, found the small metallic latch on the box and opened it.

"Cigars?" Koujaku asked, peering into the box. He wasn't an expert on these sorts of things -- when he smoked, he mainly just smoked what was readily available on the island or whatever was in the vending machine he was nearest to -- but the cigars in the box that Noiz had given him looked expensive. Next to them, in its own small compartment, was a new silver lighter engraved with an elaborate floral pattern.

"They arrived yesterday. I ordered them a few weeks back from overseas," Noiz said, eyes flickering over to Koujaku despite his best efforts to look carefree. "Do you like them?"

Koujaku grinned and shut the box again, placing it carefully to the side for now. "Hmm, perhaps you just bought these so you could smoke them too."

Noiz gave him such a sour look that Koujaku had to resist the urge to laugh. "You're wrong."

Sighing, Koujaku shut his eyes and reached one hand out to ruffle Noiz's hair.

"I know. I'm happy. Very happy. Thank you."

"... good," Noiz murmured, and Koujaku smiled gently in response.

"I suppose it would be good manners to share, though."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Of course you were," Koujaku said, reaching for the box. "Like I said earlier, selflessness is uncharacteristic of you. You're lucky that I find it endearing."

"Just light me a smoke," Noiz said, cheeks burning pink. 

"Alright, alright," Koujaku said, shaking his head at the younger man's impatience.

Truthfully, he hadn't been sure what to expect from Noiz when he'd received his invitation the night before, but he'd been left pleasantly surprised. And as Noiz reached out, took the lit cigar from between his fingers and breathed its smoke into his lungs, Koujaku found himself staring and thinking about just how hard Noiz must have worked to make him happy.

Sinking back into the pillows after lighting his own cigar, Koujaku shut his eyes and let himself fall back into relaxation with Noiz beside him.


End file.
